Pequenas Lembranças
by Mah -q
Summary: Minato não sabia, mais era muito dificil se lidar com grávidas.


**Avisos** :B'

» A história é UA (universo alternativo).

» Contem palavreados de baixa calunia e conteúdos pornográficos.

» E só, boa leitura :B'

**Legendas **:B'

MEUDEUS!- grito.

Bláblàblá – fala normal.

**D****isclaimer **:B'

Se o Naruto me pertencesse, eu seria tão feliz *-*'

- Como Kushina? – um loiro de incríveis olhos azuis, cabelos loiros rebeldes, um físico invejável estava estático. Seus incríveis olhos azuis estavam arregalados que quase saltavam das órbitas, sua boca mais seca que o deserto do Saara.E estava mais branco do que leite.

- Isso que você ouviu Minato! – a garota de lindos cabelos ruivos disse girando os olhos. Pegou um laçinho e fez um rabo de cavalo alto, é o tempo estava quente – eu to grávida! – repetiu pela quinta vez. Seu semblante estava irritado, nem mais triste, de tantas vezes que teve que falar pro loiro essas três palavras. _Eu estou grávida_, isso realmente cansava.

- Ma-ma-ma-mais como? – ele continuava do mesmo jeito

- ¬¬'

-...

- Minato nem te falo nada! Você ta agindo como se tivesse dezoito anos! – a ruiva rugiu.

- Mais eu não tenho? – ele olhou pra ela com os olhos mais arregalados ainda.

Kushina por um momento ficou quieta, era verdade, ele tinha acabado de completar dezoito anos e um cargo importante na empresa do pai dele. E ela dezessete e não tinha nada. Suspirou, queria esquecer essa coisa de idade e classes, eram tão jovens.

O loiro estranhou ela ficar quieta.

- Hei! – pegou o queixo dela – por que você ta assim?

- Porque você acha? – ela disse com os olhos marejados – você tem dezoito anos Minato, e eu dezessete ACORDA! – ela gritou – teus pais não vão com a minha cara. – ela abaixou a cabeça. – e se sei lá _eles_ ou _você_ quiserem... _tirar_? – falou abaixando a cabeça mais ainda e o tom de voz.

- Mais... – ela fez sinal pra ele não falar, ele ignorou – não vou pedir pra você abortar, nem vou falar àquela merda que eu não vou assumir e blábláblá. – respirou – você me conhece! Namora comigo á três anos e meio já! – ele mostrou a aliança prateada no dedo anelar da mão direita e pegou a dela mostrando – a única diferença vai ser que a gente vai usar uma daquelas bregas de ouro que você tanto detesta – ele sorriu por vê-la sorrindo – e nessa mão! – pegou à esquerda dela. – Kushina eu te amo! – ele disse com o rosto perto do dela e com os narizes encostados – nunca iria fazer isso com você! E NUNCA ia deixar os _meus pais_ fazerem. – ele sorriu.

- Mais Minato – ela desviou o olhar dos dele – você acabou de ganhar um super emprego – ela disse se distanciando – e se...

- E se nada – ele pegou o queixo dela outra vez fazendo a mirar, mais ela não tinha coragem – Kushina me olha! – ela o olhou sem graça – que se dane se meu pai me despedir, arrumo um trampo por ai, e você sabe que ele não **ia **com a sua cara, porque você parecia um menino! – ele disse rindo.

- Idiota! – a garota deu um murro de leve nele.

- Por você – ele disse a olhando de um jeito apaixonado.

- Minato! – a garota corou, ele riu.

- Sabe... – ele a fez sentar no colo dele – se o nosso filho for um menino, vai ser o maior garanhão de todos os tempos, o mais lindo e fodão! – disse com os olhos brilhando.

- Menos Minato. – Kushina disse com uma gota – sabe... – ela começou e ele a olhou – eu to com um pressentimento que vai ser um menino mesmo. – ela sorriu.

- Sério? – o loiro a olhou com um sorriso lindo – como você sabe?

- Ah – ela colocou as mãos na barriga – tudo bem que eu to só de umas semanas, mais sei lá – ela olhou pro céu que começava a escurecer – eu acho que vai ser um menino, igual o pai – ela fechou os olhos e sentiu a brisa acariciar a face.

- Lindo e gostoso num é? – ele mordeu a bochecha dela.

- CLARO! – ela riu.

- Quer ir pra minha casa contar a novidade? – ele disse sorrindo.

- Teu sorriso me conforta tanto Minato-kun! – ela disse olhando apaixonada pra ele.

- Vê se não baba! – ele disse roubando um selinho dela.

- HÁ HÁ HÁ! ¬¬'

- Mais vamos ou não?

- Preferia um sorvete agora.

- De menta e chocolate com calda de maracujá?

- Urrum! *-*

- Mais eu não tenho dinheiro pra mim! – mentiu ele.

- A gente divide! – ela levantou do colo dele e o puxou.

- Ta feliz né?

- Muito! – ela corou – vo tomar sorvete, e ter um filho seu – corou ainda mais, ele sorriu. – você ta? – perguntou fitando ele angustiada.

- Muito também! – ele olhou sério – nem acredito! – ele disse sorrindo e levantando – imaginou já?

- Um pivete loiro de cabelos arrepiados, olhos azuis mais lindos do que o seus... E mais lindo do que nóis dois juntos – ela disse mostrando a língua.

- Há verdade... – disse ele passando a mão no ombro dela e pegando a mão dela – vamos ser a família mais feliz do mundo – disse com os olhos brilhando.

- Minato... – o loiro a olhou sorrindo – isso fico meio gay – ela disse o olhando com uma gota.

- ¬¬

Ela riu. Tomaram o sorvete que, por incrível que parece Kushina tomou duas taças, e Minato comia um pouco com medo dela. Sentaram em um banco perto da enorme casa do loiro.

- Minato...

- Shiii - ele colocou o dedo nos lábios dela – vai dar tudo certo – disse acariciando o rosto dela.

- Vão me achar uma puta – disse ela colocando as mãos no rosto.

- Só um pouco – disse ele rindo da cara da garota – a mais linda pelo menos.

- Toma no... Col – disse a garota se levantando do colo dele.

- Certo, quando nosso filho nascer vamos ter que parar de falar isso, mais você né – diz ele a pegando pela cintura e tomando rumo pra enorme casa branca à frente.

- Que seja! – ela diz girando os olhos corada – eu acho sua casa muito branca – disse a ruiva mudando o rumo da conversa.

- Sinceramente? – o loiro perguntou mirando ela – eu também.

**#**

- AHÁ! EU NÃO DISSE QUE IA DAR CERTO?! – o loiro berrou pulando na cama.

- Menos Minato – a ruiva disse com uma gota.

- Certo – ele sentou do lado dela – não disse que eles iam achar uma boa?

- O seu tio Jiraya né? – ela disse rodando os olhos – "oh parabéns Minato, acho que você fez um ótimo trabalho, depois passa lá em casa pra eu te dar um livro" – ela disse imitando a voz dele. – pervertido – ela rodou os olhos.

- Hehehe, mais ele ajudou bastante – disse enquanto a abraçava.

- O que você queria? Que ele falasse: - Que coisa feia Minato transar com a namorada antes de casar!

- Impossível ele falar isso.

- Eu sei – ela riu meio tensa.

- Seus pais?

- É.

- Relaxa se meus pais não disseram nada, os seus também não vão – disse brincando com uma mecha ruiva do cabelo da garota – posso dormir na sua casa hoje?

- Pode – disse sorrindo.

**#**

- Bem... foi melhor que pensei – a ruiva disse sentando na cama e relaxando os ombros.

- É? – Minato olhou pra ela meio tenso – a cara do seu pai foi assustadora, e a sua mãe desmaiou – disse sentando ao lado dela.

- Bem... Eu pensei que o meu pai ia arrancar a sua cabeça e minha mãe te unhar até poder chegar à carne – a ruiva disse sorrindo – não foi tão mal – ela o olhou e encostou os lábios.

-...

- Assustei? – ela riu.

- Arram – ele olhou pra ela. – bem então a reação deles foi maravilhosa digamos assim – ele fechou os olhos. – tenho que arrumar um lugar pra gente morar – sussurrou.

- Que Minato? – Kushina o olhou.

- Nada – ele sorriu. – eu vou poder dormir no seu quarto? – ele sorriu malandro.

- Claro. – ela esperou um pouco vendo o sorriso dele se alargar – que não.

- Mais...

- Que meu pai te falou?

- "Ela pode estar grávida de você, mais só dormem juntos quando casar" – ele imitou a voz do sogro.

- Ficou igualzinha – disse ela rindo.

Minato a olhou e ela o olhou de volta parando de rir.

- Te vejo mais tarde aqui, vê se não dorme – ele disse dando um beijo na testa dela e saindo do quarto.

Kushina suspirou apaixonada. Com certeza isso era fruto por ter ajudado um velhinho a atravessar a rua. Só esperava que seu pai viesse lhe dar boa noite logo.

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Meldels que coisa estranha '-'

REALMENTE não sabia como terminar essa bagaceta __'

Bem gente, REVIWES PERFAVORÊ *-*

Beijos, beijinhos e beijocas :*


End file.
